Littles Dolls
by LadyFan123
Summary: Para su mala suerte, ese maldito conejo amarillento continuaba golpeando la puerta una y otra vez mientras esa sonrisa quemada en su rostro la perturbaba de a cada segundo. Cuando un trabajo que querías no resulta ser lo que esperabas, ¿Renunciarías al instante, verdad? –"Bienvenido a Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction".
1. Prólogo

**¡Holiwi! Antes de empezar quisiera aclarar que este fic se basa en un sueño que tuve, por lo que ni yo misma sé en que línea de tiempo se sitúa o si es algo así como un AU :v yo, sacando cuentas, creo que vendría a situarse como alrededor de la fecha actual y ya que me voy a basar en mi teoría del Bad Ending de FNAF3 supongamos que nos situamos en Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction (Espero que me hayan entendido :T)**

 **Y pos, los animatronicos están más dañados, el establecimiento sigue igual de feo, y bueno, lo demás lo descubrirán mientras leen :3 Esto apenas es un pequeño prologo antes de comenzar con el fic ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Aclaraciones: Este fic ha sido colocado en el ranking T+ debido a… bueno, es un fic de FNAF, obviamente no es para niños :v. Five Night's At Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, los personajes aquí utilizados también le pertenecen a excepción de mi OC.**

 **Advertencias: Este fic puede contener escenas sangrientas y lenguaje no apto para niños menores.**

* * *

Cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas causando un fuerte sonido que continuaba resonando en su mente mientras su corazón estaba acelerado por el miedo. Sentía que se le iba el aire, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen pero eso no había ocurrido. Sujeto con fuerza ambos peluches entre sus manos, haciendo que el más grande soltará un chiquillo debido al silbato que traía dentro.

Maldijo de nuevo.

Cuando más silencio quería, era cuando más ruido hacía aunque fuera involuntariamente.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, colocando toda su fuerza en su espalda para impedir que alguien, o algo, abriera esa puerta. Dejó ambos peluches a un lado de ella y levantó la tableta por donde veía las cámaras, suspiró tranquila, mirando cada una, notando como cada uno de los robots había vuelto a su lugar.

–Finalmente…– Paso la cámara a otra y así hasta que las había revisado casi todas. Miró la hora en su reloj.

 **03: 46 a.m.**

– ¡Maldición!– Bajó la tableta de nuevo, mirando al frente mientras quitaba su flequillo de su frente húmeda por el sudor.

Odiaba ese lugar, nunca debió haber llamado para conseguir el trabajo, había sido una idiota al pensar que trabajar como guardia nocturna no sería ningún problema, pero ahora estaba encerrada en una habitación de quien sabe que, intentando que esos malditos robots no la atraparan y terminaran desmembrándola.

Sintió un golpe en la puerta detrás de sí.

Dio un respingo en su lugar pero volvió a colocar todas sus fuerzas en empujar la puerta. Tomó la tableta de nuevo intentando ver por la cámara más cercana que maldito animal estaba detrás de la puerta. Para su mala suerte, ese maldito conejo amarillento continuaba golpeando la puerta una y otra vez mientras esa sonrisa quemada en su rostro la perturbaba de a cada segundo.

Cambió a la cámara más cercana activando el audio y casi al instante, la risa de un niño se escuchó y los golpes cesaron.

Volvió a mirar la cámara teniendo que esperar por la falla de transmisión hasta que finalmente se arreglo dejando ver el pasillo solitario de nuevo. Suspiró de nueva cuenta, bajando la tableta y tomando uno de los peluches del suelo, pero al levantar la mirada, ese pequeño niño con un cartel en su mano la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Hi!

* * *

—"Bienvenido(a) a Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction".

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el prólogo!**

 **Sí, sé que hay algunas cosas que no concuerdan con FNAF o con FNAF3 pero no todo tiene sentido en los sueños :v**

 **Sobre los peluches, raramente, en mis sueños, con esos peluches podías asustar a los animatrónicos pero no podías apretarlos mucho por que llamaban a SpringTrap por lo que era un arma de doble filo.**

 **Y sobre mi Oc, pos, la describiré en el siguiente capítulo, mientras, espero que hayan disfrutado del prólogo :3**

 **¡Lady se va! -salta por la ventana-**


	2. Antes de la Noche

**Hello? Hello?**

 **Holiwi! ¿Ya jugaron FNAF Pizzeria Simulator? Yo sí y estoy que me muero de la rabia -n- no puedo pasar la pinshi noche 2 y ya estoy comenzando a enojarme con el pinshi Lefty (osodemierdaojalátepartanelculo) y con Winthered Funtime Freddy (yo le puse ese nombre :v)**

 **Bueno, bueno, aquí les tengo el capítulo 2, espero que os guste :D**

* * *

– _Antes de la noche–_

* * *

Lanzó su mochila a la silla más cercana con todas sus fuerzas e ira acumulada antes de dejarse caer a ella misma sobre el pequeño sillón rojo que estaba ubicado frente al televisor.

Soltó un gran suspiro acompañado de lo que pareció ser una pataleta. –Ahora sí que lo arruinaste, Loli. –Colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, dejando que su cabeza descansara en sus palmas. Continuó lamentándose. –reprobaste el semestre, no tienes dinero, y lo único que puedes hacer ahora es vender tu maldita portátil para poder vivir una semana más. –Señaló su bolso en el suelo, este se había caído luego ella lo lanzará.

–Y rogar porque no se haya roto la pantalla por la caída. –Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, comenzando a lloriquear. Dejó que su cabello rubio cayera sobre su hombro para ocultar su rostro aún más.

Sin duda alguna lo había arruinado todo. Nunca se preocupó por ser responsable en la escuela, siempre entregaba las tareas días después del plazo de entrega o las entregaba incompletas; los exámenes nunca habían sido su fuerte y mucho menos las tesis. A ella le gustaba ir de fiesta en fiesta, celebrar cada noche sin razón alguna. Ir a los bares y discotecas más exóticas de la ciudad y conseguir cualquier cosa gratis gracias a su esbelto cuerpo y largo cabello rubio.

Muchas veces había conseguido tragos gratis; otra veces, una sesión de sexo apasionado con cualquier hombre que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para convencerla de ir a la cama; mientras que otras veces, solamente deseaba pasar el rato con sus amigas y liberar la frustración de la universidad en una asquerosa pista de baile, pegada al cuerpo de otro hombre.

Sus padres le enviaban dinero cada mes, una pequeña cantidad de doscientos dólares que debería poder costear sus necesidades básicas, como alimentación e higiene; pero ella prefería gastarlo en alcohol y estupideces. Sus padres vivían en la ciudad vecina, ella se había mudado con la pobre excusa de necesitar su propio espacio, pero tan pronto a sus padres les llegaron las notas de la universidad mostrando su bajo rendimiento, dejaron de enviarle dinero agregando que no le darían más hasta que sus notas aumentaran, dejándole de esta forma una única solución:

Trabajar.

Maldijo con todas su fuerzas a la universidad aunque está, claramente, no era el problema.

Se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa, frotando sus ojos con sus manos después. Suspiró profundo, intentando tranquilizarse antes de tomar la laptop del bolso –aún en el suelo- para comenzar a borrar toda su información y dejarla en blanco para poder venderla como si estuviera nueva.

Decidió navegar un poco en internet antes de comenzar con la limpieza: actualizo sus redes sociales, canceló algunas cuentas en páginas basura –la mayoría, páginas wed de citas- subió algunos Tweets más y antes de que se diera cuenta ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

–Demonios. – Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo mirando la hora en el reloj de pared decorado infantilmente con mariposas de origami atadas con hilo transparente.

Entró a su habitación dejando la puerta de esta abierta, al fin y al cabo, vivía sola y nadie podía verla. Se quitó la blusa tontamente, casi al punto de caerse intentando pasarla por su cabeza. Se cambió el brasier, dejando el anterior en una silla frente al ventanal que daba una gloriosa vista a la ciudad.

Ella no era tonta.

Si iba a vivir en un apartamento, iba a ser uno que pudiera satisfacer sus lujosos gustos. No había conseguido el apartamento que su propia mente había fabricado como parte de su imaginación; la suite más lujosa en el piso más alto del todo, con una hermosa vista a la ciudad que se viera de fantasía cuando fuera de noche y todas las luces de la ciudad estuvieran encendidas formando diferentes formas que solo ella podría descifrar al verlas desde lo más alto. Con una cama matrimonial aunque estuviera ella sola.

En su lugar, vivía en un apartamento que, aunque tenía ese hermoso ventanal que deseaba, no tenía su cama matrimonial, solamente una simple cama individual que apenas si le permitía llevar algunas personas para dormir con ella.

Finalmente se cambió sus zapatillas a unas botas deportivas algo sucias a decir verdad, pero le daba un poco de pereza lavarlas.

Tomó su bolso favorito, un bolso marrón en el que entraban muchas cosas. Dejo caer su teléfono y los auriculares de este, la bufanda que siempre usaba luego de trabajar además de un vestido corto azul marino y tacones punta de aguja de diez centímetros, por si la invitaban a algún lugar.

Se subió a su auto, el último modelo y el más caro de todos a decir verdad, su regalo de cumpleaños de parte de su primo lejano.

Pero al estar en él, lo único que pudo hacer fue: golpearse la cabeza contra el volante sintiéndose una completa inútil. Era en ese momento que sentía que la vida le impartía una de esas lecciones que ella tomaba como frases estúpidas de parte de sus padres.

–" _Cuida todo lo que tienes, cariño_ , – Le había dicho su madre. – _porque ahora eres feliz y luego no te darás cuenta de que lo eras."_

En ese momento, Loli, con la simple edad de dieciséis años, había tomado esas palabras como "otro estúpido dicho", comparándolo con los que salían en ese programa de televisión mexicano. Su padre y tíos cumplían todos sus caprichos así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

–Fui millonaria, – Corrigió levantando su dedo índice. –Y no me di cuenta. –Soltó un quejido lastimero buscando en su bolso las llaves del auto con una sola mano mientras con la otra apretaba el volante.

Comenzó a conducir hasta encontrarse con un semáforo que, para su mala suerte, estaba en rojo. Se detuvo, aprovechando el momento para revisar los mensajes en su teléfono hasta que un sonido la hizo levantar la mirada.

En el parabrisas de su auto se encontraba un papel doblado, que quien sabe cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Molesta con el papel sin razón alguna, estiró su brazo fuera de la ventana y lo tomó bruscamente, a pesar de todo, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo en voz baja, casi susurrado como si no quisiera que la escucharan.

– **Fazbear's Fright… ¿The Horror Attraction?** ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?– Se quejó mirando el papel que en realidad era un volante en el cual destacaba una foto de un maniquí parecido a un conejo morado, sin brazos ni piernas y con la boca abierta.

El volante decía la hora de apertura y cierre además de los días en los que trabajaban. El nombre del sitio estaba escrito con un verde toxico, además de que el tipo de letra utilizado le daba la impresión de estarse derritiendo en la hoja.

Pero sus ojos se desviaron directamente a unas pequeñas palabras en lo más abajo del papel.

" _ **Se solicitan empleados."**_ Además de un número de contacto y correo electrónico.

Sus ojos se abrieron debido a la emoción que sentía. Buscó torpemente su teléfono en el bolso, al encontrarlo, lo desbloqueo y marcó el numero del volante.

A pesar de que había conseguido un trabajo, cualquier cosa es mejor que trabajar como cajera en mini-mercado; no iba a arriesgar su reputación de niña rica en la universidad con la posibilidad de que una de sus compañeras o amigas la vea trabajando, le tome una foto y rápidamente sea el hazmerreír de la universidad.

Una voz masculina le respondió luego de unos segundos. _–Ha llamado a Fazbear's Fright, ¿Puedo ayudarle?_

–Hola, – Se irguió en el asiento de su auto, moviendo un mechón de su cabello hasta detrás de su oreja. –Vi un volante del lugar, y– Soltó un pequeño "Hmm" antes de continuar. – Me preguntaba si aún necesitan empleados. – Eso ultimó salió en algo parecido a un chillido, regañándose mentalmente para calmarse a sí misma.

– _Sí, aún hay puestos vacantes. Si desea trabajar aquí, debe dirigirse a la dirección en el volante, yo le atenderé en cuanto llegue._

– ¡Voy en seguida!

Sin darse cuenta de que la luz roja había cambiado hace rato y una gran fila de autos detrás del suyo tocaban la bocina para que se apresurara a acelerar y darles paso, ella guardó su teléfono, leyendo la dirección en el papel, reconociendo el lugar como uno de las calles que solía visitar de pequeña con sus padres –antes de se concentran más en el trabajo que si en su hija había comido algo en el día o no–.

El camino al lugar, vagos recuerdos de las calles llegaban a su mente. Una pequeña heladería continuaba abierta, sonrió al recordar cuando su padre la llevó ahí junto a su prima, para celebrar el cumpleaños de la última.

Una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al recordar perfectamente la calle en la que estaba conduciendo, era su lugar favorito de la infancia. Un restaurante donde robots animatronics eran la principal atracción, no podía recordarlos bien, pero nunca podría olvidar a ese amable conejo púrpura con la mirada más comprensiva que todo el mundo.

Pero, según lo que había visto en el volante, ahora ese conejo no era nada más que un maniquí sin extremidades. Suspiró con tristeza, recordando cuando era pequeña y pasaba largas horas contándole sus secretos al conejo que solamente le respondía con frases obviamente pre-instaladas en su sistema y una que otra tonada de parte de su fiel guitarra.

Aún así, cuando estuvo cerca del establecimiento, su corazón no pudo evitar emocionarse, latiendo aceleradamente contra su pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar, obligándola a sonreír ampliamente.

Detuvo su auto frente al lugar, comparándolo con el antiguo establecimiento en el cual, lo más resaltante era una imagen del animatronic principal con un micrófono en la mano, con la otra extendida hacia ti, como si fuese a salirse del letrero con letras brillantes que formaban el nombre del restaurante.

–Vaya, este lugar se ve… muerto.

Fue la única palabra que pudo encontrar.

Entró al lugar, haciendo sonar la campanilla sobre la puerta, anunciando su llegada.

Había más personas dentro del establecimiento, admirando lo que parecían ser objetos de los restaurantes anteriores. Sintió como el aire la abandonaba al ver la cabeza de un animatronic en el suelo con un foco en uno de sus ojos para iluminar la oscura habitación.

– ¿E-esa es Chica?– Tembló levemente acercándose a la cabeza, sin poder tocarla (por miedo y por un cartel que especificaba no hacerlo).

Se levantó de nuevo, caminando por el lugar oscuro. Era muy tétrico, sentía que todos sus recuerdos felices de la infancia habían sido tirados a la basura. Se sentía enojada, por la forma en la que hacían ver a los animatronics ahora viejos y rotos, incluso con partes faltantes.

Pasó de pasillo en pasillo, preguntándose donde estaría el resto del cuerpo de Foxy y Chica, las piernas de Freddy y las extremidades de Bonnie; apretó los puños, sintiendo unas increíbles ganas de ir al maniquí de Bonnie y abrazarlo, pero claro, eso se vería muy raro ante los demás presentes.

Pronto encontró la oficina de lo que parecían ser los guardias, se acercó por la ventana mirándolos rápidamente. Eran dos hombres, uno se veía más adulto que el otro, el último simplemente estaba viendo una computadora con unos auriculares conectados al teléfono sobre el escritorio.

Parecía que no la habían notado hasta que comenzó a caminar frente a la ventana para acercarse a la puerta. –Señorita, esta área es solo para empleados, vuelva a la atracción, por favor. – Habló el adulto, lanzándole una mirada severa.

Ella entró, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del hombre. –Esperaba que pudieran ayudarme. – Les dijo, colocando la voz más suave que pudo, apoyándose en el escritorio con una mano.

Recibió un rápido "Díganos" de parte del más joven. Ella sacó el volante del establecimiento que estaba dentro de su boso, doblado en cuatro partes; se los mostró sonriendo.

–Vengo por el empleo.

Esas palabras parecieron dejar a ambos hombres atónitos, quedando tan blancos como un papel. Ella los miró confundida, alejando el volante con nerviosismo. Todo quedo en un silenció muy pesado, en el que casi podías tocar la tensión con tus propias manos.

Pero todo acabo cuando la risa –obviamente falsa- del más joven se escuchó. –Señorita, – La miró ocultando su sonrisa tras la palma de su mano, colocándose el auricular nuevamente. –Ese trabajo no es para usted, mejor vuelva a la atracción del horror ó, si prefiere, puedo acompañarla hasta la salida. –Le guiño el ojo.

Ella lo miró enojada, guardando el volante en su bolso con brusquedad. –Sólo díganme donde encuentro al gerente. –Su tono suave había cambiado a uno completamente molesto.

El adulto le dijo que pasillos debía tomar para llegar a la habitación deseada, y sin más, se fue por el camino indicado.

–… ¿Por qué…?

– ¿Le dije?– interrumpió el mayor –Ya la viste, aún si consiguiera el empleo, no dudaría más de una noche aquí… el guardia anterior apenas duro dos noches antes de que… –No finalizó la frase, solamente tragó en seco bajando la mirada a la pantalla para ver las cámaras. –Seguramente, apenas lo vea a "Él" moverse, renunciará.

–Tienes razón…– El joven rió de nuevo. – ¿Cuánto apuestas a que muere?

– ¿Cuánto apuestas a que renuncia en la primera noche? –Contraatacó el otro.

–Cien dólares.

–Hecho.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **¿Cómo han estado? Me alegra saber que mi fic fue tan bien recibido :'3 muchas gracias por sus Reviews y Leídas, ahora, procederé a responder los Reviews:**

 **Estefy Tsukino:**

 **Y ni siquiera he jugado ese xD Me alegra que te haya gustado, es un placer saberlo –inserte corazón-.**

 **HopesAndIceCream:**

 **Wow. ¿Realmente te hice recordarlo? ¡Muchísimas gracias! En realidad, yo concuerdo contigo, por eso decidí hacer un fic más sangriento y de acción.**

 **Pursuit Mendez:**

 **The Best Review Foreva (? xDxD Muchas gracias, mi Pursuit -v- no se atragante con el pan :vv**

* * *

 **Siempre que leo los capítulos en mis borradores es como: "Diablos, tengo que continuarlo" así que seguramente tendrán de este fic por un largo tiempo xD al menos, hasta que llegue al final. Le estimo como 10 capítulos máximo.**

 **¡Lady c va! –salta por la ventana-**


	3. Night 1 — Parte 1

**Atención: a partir de ahora, los capítulos serán narrados en primera persona, ya que de esta forma se me facilita escribir horror. Este capítulo comienza desde el final del anterior.**

 **También he de aclarar, que como sabemos, SpringTrap no se mueve en esta noche pero en mi sueño, él estaba parado en la cámara nueve todo el tiempo así que va a aparecer en este cap. Puede que aparezcan algunos Phantoms que realmente no aparecen el juego, pero recordemos que estoy basándome en un sueño que tuve, no tiene mucha coherencia con el juego original.**

* * *

– **Noche 1–**

* * *

Les di la espalda molesta, caminando a pasos acelerados dispuesta a pedir el trabajo ahora más que nunca. ¿Con quienes creen esos idiotas que están hablando? ¡Yo soy Loli Bloom y no le tengo que prestarle atención a unos sucios hombres como ellos!

Levanté la cabeza mostrando seguridad aunque me encontraba sola en ese extenso pasillo. Según las indicaciones de ese guardia viejo, la oficina del administrador esta al terminar el pasillo y girando a la derecha; seguí exactamente sus indicaciones encontrándome con la oficina tal y como había dicho.

Toque la puerta un par de veces, pero no respondieron, al contrario, dentro de la oficina se percibían tres voces masculinas que parecían celebrar entre sí. Yo toque más fuerte, al punto en el que mis nudillos comenzaron a dolerme, pero en esta ocasión recibí un "Pase" como respuesta. Abrí la puerta, ocultando mi mano adolorida tras de mi mientras con la otra mano la acariciaba levemente, intentando que la sonrisa en mi rostro no se convirtiera en una mueca de dolor y terminara insultando a la puerta y al establecimiento.

–Disculpe, ¿cuál de ustedes es el gerente?– Pregunté acercándome levemente.

Para mi sorpresa, un hombre de no más de treinta años dijo "yo" y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio mientras los otros dos –un hombre de quizás cuarenta años y otro chico joven al que no le estimo más de veinte– continuaban conversando entre ellos. Pronto me di cuenta de las botellas de cerveza vacías en una esquina de la oficina y una a medio llenar en el tablero.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece?– La voz del gerente me hizo sobresaltarme, volviendo en mí. Le sonreí soltando una risa nerviosa. El hombre me sonrió amistosamente, levantando una ceja. – ¿Acaso quiere una cerveza también?– era más que obvio que este hombre estaba borracho.

Lo miré de mala gana, negando con la cabeza y dirigiendo mi vista a mi bolso para sacar el volante. –Yo fui la chica que llamó hace unos minutos. – Le informé, dejando el volante en su escritorio, acercándolo a él como si de algo confidencial se trata. Sonreí notando como el hombre recordó al instante, comenzando a sacar unos bolígrafos y hojas con algo impreso, supuse que era el contrato.

–Pues, principalmente ¿usted sabe de que trata este lugar?

Me paralicé. Lo único que había logrado ver desde mi llegada eran partes de la pizzería a la que fui de pequeña, partes de los animatronics y a esos molestos guardias; además de una caja con más partes de los animatronics.

–Ahm…– Baje la cabeza, colocando mi dedo índice en mis labios. Bueno, es el momento de usar mis encantos. –Yo, realmente creo tener una idea, pero…– Lo miré a los ojos colocando una mirada inocente. –… creó que es… muy perturbadora. –Finalicé mirando al suelo de nuevo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza como si le hubiera dicho la respuesta, quizás el mismo se había respondido con mis pocas y para nada explicativas palabras… quizás esté pasado de copas.

– ¿Por qué quiere el trabajo?

Ahh, nadie me dijo que habría una entrevista. ¡Puede haberme preparado mejor! Esta blusa no dice para nada "Soy genial, solo contrátame."

–Me parece que soy la persona indicada para el, tengo muchas habilidades que podrían ayudarme, a decir verdad. –Le sonreí colocando mi mano derecha –la cual ya no dolía– en mi pecho, con una sonrisa triunfadora.

– ¿Sabe de que trabajara, cierto?– El hombre levantó otra ceja, noté como los otros se reían detrás de él, burlándose de mí. Fruncí el ceño, apretando los puños.

–Por supuesto, – respondí intentando parecer tranquila. Tarde un par de segundos en responder, segundos en los cuales claramente vi como uno de los hombres jugaba con el aire simulando tener cabello largo. –Trabajaré como **guardia de seguridad** ¿no?– Dije, ignorando a los otros, no quería perder mi temperamento en ese momento y perder la oportunidad.

El hombre asintió de nuevo, sentí como el aire volvía a mí, fue mucha suerte por un día. Suspiré relajándome al mismo tiempo que el gerente me pasaba un par de hojas impresas en los cuales claramente podía leer unas clausulas; era el contrato.

Sonreí tomando el bolígrafo, leyendo las primeras partes y saltándome las aburridas.

El gerente me indicó donde firmar, eran como tres sitios diferentes por página y mis iniciales en las ultimas.

–Disculpe, – llamé su atención. –Aquí dice algo sobre que "no se hacen responsables por desaparición, desmembramiento o muerte"… ¿A qué se refiere…?– Levanté la mirada dejando el bolígrafo en el escritorio con algo de miedo debido a esas extrañas palabras en el contrato.

–El chico que lo imprimió estaba jugando. – Dijo tomando el contrato en sus manos. –Créeme, lo despedimos después de que hizo esto. – golpeó las hojas con su mano, dándome a entender que estaba enojado. –Solo, firma aquí y el trabajo será tuyo. – me señalo un espacio en blanco.

Firme aunque tenía mis dudas. Si bien, podía ser una broma del chico que las imprimió, me daba algo de miedo pensar que podía no serlo. Negué con la cabeza, intento apartar esos tontos pensamientos de mí; no es momento de tener miedo, vas a trabajar como guardia de seguridad, querida. Me sonreí a mi misma aunque luego me di cuenta de todas las muecas que hice frente al gerente, de seguro ha de pensar que estoy loca.

Los otros dos hombres se despidieron del gerente, uno llevándose cuatro cervezas sin abrir en sus manos. Miré al otro –al más joven–; di un salto en mi lugar al ver lo que llevaba en una caretilla que no había visto desde que entre a la habitación.

Amarrado con sogas que se veían muy desgastadas, estaba un tipo de conejo de color verdoso bastante roto y con cables saliendo de sus extremidades; lo más notorio era su sonrisa, una sonrisa que te hacía alejarte y temer por tu propia vida a pesar de que él fuera un muñeco inanimado.

El gerente pareció notar mi sorpresa, diciendo: –Lo encontramos hace unos meses en una subasta ¿Genial, no?– Asentí sin poder dejar de ver como se lo llevaban, sentía mi corazón acelerado del miedo. –Era la razón por la que celebrábamos, con él ¡Las personas visitan el establecimiento mucho más seguido! Ha estado dándonos mucho dinero últimamente. – Tomó un trago de la cerveza a medio beber sobre el escritorio.

Le sonreí nerviosamente, encogiéndome de hombros. Tenía razón, ese animatronic daba mucho miedo, demasiado a decir verdad, me asusto apenas lo vi y no quiero saber si todavía puede cantar o bailar.

–Su nombre es Spring Bonnie. – Me dijo, yo me levanté de la silla, guardando la copia del contrato que me había dado hace unos momentos.

– ¿Spring Bonnie? ¿Ella no estaba en el restaurante, cierto?

–"Él" estaba. – Sentí como la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí, me había equivocado de género.

–Entiendo, yo no lo había visto antes. Ni siquiera cuando era niña. – El gerente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, yo hice lo mismo pero solamente cerré mi bolso y lo coloque sobre mi hombro. –Y… ¿Cuándo comienzo a trabajar?– Le pregunte.

–Hoy.

Me sonrió, yo lo miré como si se tratará de un loco.

–Normalmente, comenzarías a trabajar la siguiente semana mientras otro guardia de seguridad te entrena, pero, como sabes, estamos cortos de personal y no tenemos a nadie que vigile durante la noche, por eso, empezarás hoy.

Espera, ¿¡Trabajar de noche?! – ¿A que se refiere con trabajar de noche? ¡No puedo trabajar de noche, es muy peligroso para mí!

–Lo siento, tu firmaste el contrato, debiste leerlo en una de las clausulas ¿no? al menos agradece que uno de los guardias te dará entrenamiento, tu turno comienza a partir de la medianoche así que llega unos diez minutos antes para darte un recorrido. –Se acercó a un archivador de metal en el fondo de la habitación, dentro sacó una camisa azul claro casi celeste y unos… ¿peluches? Me los entregó en mis manos.

– ¿Peluches?– le pregunté, mirándolos de cerca.

El primero era grande, casi del tamaño de mi cabeza; tenía la forma de un conejo celeste con mejillas rojas, lo presione levemente escuchando un pitido que salió de adentro de él. El otro entraba perfectamente en mi mano, era un poco más pesado que el otro por lo que supuse que estaba relleno de otro material; tenía la extraña forma de un circulo con varios círculos más en diferente colores hasta el circulo más pequeño de un color carmesí, este parecía tener un cascabel dentro, ya que con cada movimiento que hacía se escuchaba el sonido.

–Los necesitarás. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse en su escritorio a terminar su cerveza, yo por mi lado, salí de la oficina guardando los peluches en mi bolso.

Me dirigí a la oficina de los guardias nuevamente, con una sonrisa victoriosa en mi rostro. Ambos hombres me miraron, yo les mostré la camisa abriendo mi bolso para mostrarles los peluches de los cuales, aún no tengo ni idea de para que servirán. Ambos palidecieron como una hoja y supuse que solamente estaban impresionados de que me hubieran dado el trabajo.

– ¿Sorprendidos?– Les pregunte burlándome.

No respondieron, el joven me dio la espalda como si estuviera indignado mientras que el mayor levanto su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Miré mi reloj.

 **6:23 p.m**

Aún falta mucho para que comience mi turno. Creo que iré a casa a dormir para que no me dé sueño luego.

Al parecer a las personas les gusta venir de noche, habían más personas que cuando llegue, incluso se me dificultó caminar entre ellas. Vi que el animatronic que me había asustado estaba parado en una esquina, ahora con la boca y los ojos abiertos, incluso lo había acomodado en una pose como si estuviera a punto de atacar a alguien. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda pero preferí ignorarlo y simplemente irme.

Salí del lugar, subiendo a mi auto. Abrí mi bolso y miré los peluches unos minutos, eran realmente tiernos aunque no entiendo cómo van a servirme en el trabajo. Si se los tiro a un ladrón por la cabeza, ¿explotaran? Jaja, debo probar eso.

Tomé mi teléfono y llame a una amiga de mi antiguo trabajo, diciéndole que le informará a la gerente del mini-mercado sobre mi renuncia y que se fuera a la mierda. Ella rió a carcajadas y me respondió que lo haría, luego de eso termine la llamada, dirigiéndome a mi casa para dormir un rato.

…

Me levanté de la cama con un camino de saliva seca en mi mejilla. Me estiré para luego intentar acomodar mi cabello que, en realidad, no es muy rebelde, con pasar una mano sobre él sirve para acomodarlo. Miré el reloj sobre mi cómoda.

 **11:06 p.m**

Bien, por primera vez, mi reloj biológico no me hace llegar tarde a algo.

Me di un baño rápido, pero al intentar colocarme la camisa del guardia, me di cuenta de que me quedaba exageradamente grande; era una camisa para hombre. Hice todo lo posible para que quedara de acuerdo a mi figura pero era imposible, me quedaba horrible.

Aproveche que aún me quedaban treinta minutos antes de irme para hacerle algunas modificaciones yo misma, gracias a dios que tengo máquina de coser… el único problema sería el saber cómo usarla.

Al final, solamente la corte un poco y la encogí unos cuantos centímetros para que me quedara "decente".

 **11:41** **p.m**

Terminé de atarme el pelo que una coleta de caballo alta del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Debía irme ahora si quería llegar a tiempo, queda a diez minutos en auto así que no puedo tardar más.

Salí de mi apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Escuche música del apartamento de arriba pero simplemente la ignoré, apenas di un paso fuera de los apartamentos sentí el frío de la noche arremeter contra mí. Temblé levemente, abrazándome a mi misma aunque sin darme cuenta, uno de los peluches sonó al apretar mi bolso por error. Reí ante eso, abriendo la puerta de mi auto para finalmente irme.

Conduje por el mismo camino de antes, con la única diferencia de que ahora todo se veía más oscuro si no fuera por las luces de las farolas que iluminaban un poco. No habían autos por la calle, literalmente solo estaba yo en esos caminos, como si la gente odiara el salir a esas horas por esas calles.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que simplemente miraba alrededor y luego al frente, un par de veces me retocaba el maquillaje en los semáforos en rojo o miraba la hora en mi celular.

Cuando llegué al establecimiento, estacione en uno de los tantos espacios vacíos, salí del auto y le coloque el seguro. Miré mi reloj por última vez antes de entrar.

 **11:53 p.m**

Bien.

Abrí la puerta del lugar, lista para ir a la oficina del gerente para avisarle de mi llegada pero la campanilla sobre la puerta fue más que suficiente para que el hombre apareciera frente a mi más pálido que un papel.

– ¿E-está bien, señor?– Le pregunté acercándome con algo de miedo pero mi cuerpo ya se había colocado en una posición para correr fuera del lugar.

– ¡Tardaste mucho!– Me gritó. Yo me paralicé en el lugar, pero al salir de ese estado de miedo, hice una bocanada para responderle, más sin embargo, él solamente levantó una mano para que me callara. –No importa, – Me crucé de brazos, molesta. –Vamos, queda poco tiempo.

Caminamos hasta la oficina del guardia, el lugar se veía más tenebroso y muerto de noche, como si la oscuridad reinara durante la noche y lo consumiera todo. Me aparte un poco del gerente por simple protección personal, de la misma manera en la que sujete mi bolso. El hombre abrió la misma laptop que el guardia de seguridad más adulto estaba viendo por la mañana, me explicó cómo se usaba y yo me sentí una estúpida al pensar que en este lugar había WiFi y que aquel guardia lo estaba usando.

La otra computadora me pareció extraña, literalmente estaba fijada en la pared y podía moverse hacia atrás y delante. No quise preguntar, solamente permití que el gerente terminará de explicarme lo que necesitaba saber.

–Y si llega a entrar un ladrón, tienes un botón rojo debajo del escritorio que está conectado a la policía, ellos recibirán la alerta y vendrán de inmediato.

–Entiendo, gracias. – Le agradecí con una sonrisa para luego mirar a mí alrededor.

–Aquí tienes. – Giré encontrándome con su mano extendida hacia mí con una linterna en ella. La tomé encendiéndola y apagándola por simple costumbre mía. –Si ves o escuchas algo raro, puedes ir a investigar por ti misma si quieres.

Le agradecí de nuevo guardando la linterna en un espacio en el cinturón del pantalón. Deje mi bolso en el escritorio y saque los peluches para dejarlos sobre la silla giratoria.

Diablos, estoy temblando. Aunque no sé bien si es por el frío o porque tengo miedo. Acerque mi mano a mi pecho, sintiendo mis palpitaciones; tengo miedo. Suspiré intentando relajarme, diciéndome unas palabras de aliento en mi mente. Giré hacia el gerente, –Pero, usted dijo que un guardia me entrenaría.

 **12:00 p.m**

–Sí, – El teléfono comenzó a sonar. –Ahí está.

Giré hacia el teléfono, girando de nuevo hacia el gerente pero él ya no estaba ahí, por el contrario, escuche la campanilla de la puerta a mi lado sonar, avisando que ahora estaba completamente sola. Fruncí el ceño, sentándome en la silla sin ninguna sutileza, luego de quitar los peluches.

Tomé el teléfono en mi mano, era un teléfono de los viejos, de esos que se conectan a algo parecido a una caja -donde están los números para marcar-, mediante un cable enrollado. – ¿Hola?– Respondí pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que era una grabación luego de que el hombre que hablaba no me preguntará mi nombre o quisiera hablar un poco más conmigo más allá de hablar del trabajo.

El hombre detrás de la otra línea no es escuchaba muy mayor realmente, la voz parecía perteneciente a un chico de aproximadamente unos dos o tres años mayor que yo. Me explicó las cosas básicas y literalmente, todo lo que él me decía, yo lo hacía.

Ahora estaba frente a la computadora para ver las cámaras, esa que está pegada a la pared. Todo parecía estar bajo control por el momento, nada estaba fuera de su lugar y todas las luces del establecimiento estaban encendidas, permitiéndome una mejor visión de todas las habitaciones. Incluso podía ver los conductos de ventilación, aunque lo más asqueroso que llegué a ver fue una rata caminando por un conducto.

Me asqueé alejando la computadora, acercándome a la que estaba sobre el escritorio al lado de mi bolso y de los peluches. La abrí mirando la pantalla por un momento, analizando las palabras hasta que entendí para que sirviera.

El chico de las llamadas colocó unas grabaciones de un antiguo empleado de otra pizzería de la misma franquicia, al parecer, de Fredbear Family Dinner. Yo nunca fui a ese lugar de pequeña, ni siquiera había escuchado de ese lugar hasta este momento.

Corté la llamada dejando el teléfono en su sitio. Realmente ya no quería escuchar nada que no fuera mi propia voz o la música de mis auriculares, me sentía abrumada por alguna razón.

–Muy bien, – Me dije, arqueando mi espalda. –Vamos a ver…– moví mis dedos como si estuviera tocando un piano antes de acercarme a la pantalla en la pared para revisar las cámaras.

Todo se veía normal, tal y como la última vez. Las ventilaciones ahora estaban libres de roedores para mi suerte. Parece que esta será una noche tranquila. Sonreí apoyando mi codo en la mesa, pasando las cámaras uno y otra vez, incluso repitiendo algunas habitaciones para poder verlas mejor o por simple aburrimiento.

–Nada, nada, nada. – Estaba comenzando a ser aburrido, bueno, mientras no tuviera que partirle una escoba en la cabeza a nadie, supongo que realmente ese trabajo valía la pena, incluso podía dar una pequeña siesta y nadie se daría cuenta.

Así que, movía la silla para atrás, subiendo los pies al escritorio frente a mí en un espacio entre unos muñecos cabezones* y la otra computadora. Los muñecos se movieron levemente antes de volver a su estado normal. Para ser sincera, no los había notado, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de todas las cosas a mí alrededor con las que podía pasar la noche divirtiéndome.

Lo primero que hice fue tomar uno de los muñecos cabezones que parecía tener la forma del oso principal de la antigua pizzería. Reí moviéndolo de un lado al otro al punto en el que pensé que lo rompería de tanto agitarlo pero no fue así. Por el contrario del que estaba a su lado, que apenas comencé a moverlo, el alambre se rompió dejando caer su cabeza al escritorio provocando un sonido fuerte.

Me paralicé por unos segundos antes de ocultar tanto el cuerpo como la cabeza debajo de todos los objetos que estaban en una caja a mi lado.

Rayos, estoy segura de que si alguien lo ve, van a sacarlo de mi salario. ¡Uyy, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan desastrosa?! Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé cuánto me van a pagar… aish, soy un desastre…

 **01:00 a.m**

Miré las cámaras nuevamente, todo continuaba en orden así que dirigí la mirada a la caja frente a mí. Quizás podría darle un pequeño vistazo y luego volver a mi trabajo, ¿verdad?

Me arrodillé frente a ella, comenzando a sacar todo lo que estaba en ella. La mayoría parte de los animatronics, incluso pude ver el garfio de Foxy junto con su brazo completo, pero mis ojos se desviaron rápidamente a la guitarra roja que sobresalía de la caja.

¡La guitarra de Bonnie!

La tomé como si de una reliquia se tratará antes de comenzar a jugar con ella, simulando que estaba tocando una gran tonada de rock, moviendo mi cabello y mi cuerpo absurdamente. En uno de esos tontos giros –pertenecientes a mi muy mala coreografía- golpeé la silla giratoria alejándola del escritorio, finalmente chocando contra la pared, provocando un sonido fuerte al momento en el que el plástico choco con la fría pared de la ladrillos.

Me quedé quieta un momento antes de dejar la guitarra en la caja de nuevo, ¡Compórtate! Se supone que estás trabajando así que comportante como una verdadera guardia de seguridad y ponte a vigilar. Suspiré, colocando mis manos en mis caderas antes de tomar la linterna que había dejado sobre el escritorio luego de que el gerente me dejará sola en el establecimiento.

Me asomé por la puerta mirando a ambos lados, aunque realmente del lado derecho había un pasillo que guiaba a una sala de descanso para los trabajadores del lugar por lo que solamente logré alumbrar la pared verdosa con lo que parecía ser Moho. Me asqueé levemente pero realmente no le tome importancia.

Este lugar parece un nido de enfermedades.

Saque la lengua ante mi propio pensamiento antes de volver a ver las cámaras. Todo continuaba en su lugar, a excepción de la cabeza de Chica que –a juzgar por la mancha limpia en el suelo– parecía haberse movido de lugar y estar ¿mirándome?

Pestañeé un par de veces, pensando que podía ser mi imaginación pero la cámara seguía igual aunque con un poco de estática. Llevé mi dedo a la cámara sobre esa habitación: "Cam 09".

Casi me da un infarto al ver unos puntos blancos mirando fijamente la cámara. Mi corazón se aceleró haciéndome perder el aire en ese mismo instante, obligándome a respirar por la boca luego de que solté un fuerte chillido de miedo que estaba segura se había escuchado por todo el establecimiento y espantado a cualquier roedor, cercano y no tanto. Me levanté de la silla por simple impulso, apretando el agarre que mantenía en la linterna presionada contra mi pecho.

 **02:00 a.m**

– ¿Qué- que demonios?– Me acerqué a la pantalla pero el sonido de la estática haciéndose aún más fuerte me obligo a alejarme de la computadora, pensando en la posibilidad de que esta explotara (cosa que me hizo esconderme detrás de la silla, por más infantil que suene).

La estática disminuyó, dejándome ver en ese momento un simple pasillo con algunas partes de los animatronics distribuidas por la habitación. Pero al centrar la mirada, sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelto, haciéndome retroceder por inercia soltando otro chillido encendiendo la linterna como si fuera un arma, e igual fue inútil porque le estaba apuntando a la pantalla.

Baje la linterna mirando mis manos temblorosas, estaban sudadas. ¡Aish, vamos, Lolian! ¡No te acobardes ahora! Tienes que demostrarles a esos tontos guardias diurnos que eres más valiente de lo que ellos creen, además… necesitas la paga…

Me acerque a la pantalla de nuevo, observando con cuidado al animatronic parado en la sala. Era el mismo conejo amarillento que había visto en el mañana, parado cerca de la salida. Parecía mirar al frente, seguro era la posición en la cual lo habían dejado antes de que todos los clientes se fueran, pero me parecía extraño.

Él parecía estar parado frente a la cámara hace unos minutos.

Pero ahora estaba en medio de la habitación.

¡Significa que alguien lo movió!

Me sobresalte en mi lugar cuando la cámara volvió a tener estática al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban algunas cosas caerse afuera de la oficina; en otras habitaciones. Me aterré, apretando la linterna de nuevo, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse impidiéndome respirar con normalidad, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Jadeaba, intentando mantenerme tranquila pero parecía totalmente imposible en el momento.

No puede ser que alguien esté aquí. Es- es mi primer día aquí ¡no puede ser que ya alguien se haya metido a robar! Y-yo… ¡No sé que hacer ahora! ¿Ir a ver? ¿Mirar por las cámaras? ¿Esconderme? Dios, no puede ser, mi corazón va a estallar, necesito respirar pero no puedo calmarme.

Si voy a ver, es posible que alguien me ataque, pero si no lo hago, ¡pueden robarse algo y venir hacia mí de igual modo! Podría llamar a la policía, pero si es una falsa alarma, quedaré como una tonta paranoica.

Me di una sonora bofetada. Diablos, soy una idiota ¡eso realmente dolió mucho! Me quejé fuertemente y al darme cuenta de mi chillido, cubrí mi boca con mi mano derecha mientras la otra descansaba en mi pecho; sintiendo mis palpitaciones. Cerré los ojos, respirando agitadamente por el mismo golpe que yo misma me había dado.

–Está bien…– Susurré una y otra veces acercándome a la pantalla, cambiando de cámara para localizar al posible ladrón. –Todo estará…– pasé a la cámara 02 donde nuevamente logre ver al maniquí de Bonnie. –Bien…– Suspiré sintiendo como me relajaba levemente pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que alguien había movido a SpringBonnie.

Con el corazón a mil por segundo, mis manos temblando y levemente sudadas; tomé la linterna y salí de la oficina, temblando levemente al caminar y con la mirada muy atenta.

Agh, no sé que estoy haciendo… alguien deténgame.

Entré a lo que parecía ser el pasillo principal, la primera sala que se ve al entrar al local.

Por favor, deténgame.

 **03:00**

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Chan Chan chaaaaan!**

 **Lamento dejarlos con suspenso :( realmente quería completar toda la noche 1 en un solo capítulo pero con la escuela he estado muy ocupada, además ya paso todo un mes sin que actualizará y comenzaba a sentirme mal :'v.**

 **Así que para resolver mi pequeño-gigante problema :D voy a dividir esta y el resto de las noches en dos partes (la primera parte va desde las 12:00am –o antes– hasta las 3:00am; y la segunda parte va desde 3:00am hasta las 6:00am –o más–).**

 **Espero que os guste esta forma en la que voy a actualizar el Fic, pero más importante ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de "Night 1 – parte 1"! ¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!**

 **¡Bye Bye!**

 **(P.D: Quizás actualice todos los 10 de cada mes, serán capítulos largos así que valdrá la pena :v)**

 **(P.D2: ¿Saben si SpringTrap podía hablar en FNAF3? Mi hermana quiere que lo haga hablar por que según, él hablaba. Pero yo no recuerdo que el hablase en el juego).**


End file.
